Golden Guardian Angel
by Dorkamungous
Summary: Kagome stared at the boy, before finally blurting, "Holy Mother of all things that breathe; you're an angel!"  AU fic, Shonen ai, MalikxKagome - Warning, rated T for Bad language and half-naked Malik... WITH WINGS! 8D


Kagome woke up to find herself buried deep beneath her covers, and felt really warm. Hot, in fact. She needed to get up. She probably had slept in. But she didn't want to open her eyes just yet; otherwise she would have to get up. Then sunlight would wipe the sleepiness from her eyes and make her awaken. She snuggled closer to the source of the warmth, and sighed loudly, seeming to startle something beside her.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise, and she found herself face to face with a boy. Before she could let a shriek rip through her petrified body, her mouth was covered immediately with a hand. The boy looked into her eyes, and their gazes met.

Kagome admired the boy's eyes. They were a color that she couldn't just reach up and pluck randomly; they were hard to describe… like, the ocean during a sunset on the beach, or the fresh pine trees during sunrise… either way, both of his eyes had a golden color to it, and his skin was like caramel. His hair was a basic platinum blond; the ends were darker, more yellow. Then, she realized, two very large golden wings were wrapped around her.

Kagome was stunned silent. Wings. What did that mean? She needed the boy's hand off of her mouth, so she went through with a very unique plan of action that she only just thought through: She parted her lips and dragged her tongue on the palm of the boy next to her; his skin tasted like salt and smelled like honey, a very addictive scent, in her opinion.

The boy shuddered, and quickly let go of her mouth to stare at her in shock.

Kagome stared back, before finally blurting, "Holy Mother of all things that breathe; you're an _angel_!"

The boy snapped to attention, and whispered back, "Shhh! Yes, I am an angel, but if you really want your guardians to find out about me, you might as well scream it to the whole world!"

Kagome snorted, "Why are you in here, and what do you want?" She didn't bother with whispering. The door was shut, for God's sake.

The boy smirked, and the way he did it made Kagome shiver in a feeling that made her feel _good_. His voice was smooth, and his tone was dark, low, and sexy. The way he looked at her made her just want to run her hands through his hair and kiss him all day. When she caught herself thinking that, she averted her eyes and felt a rush of blood flow into her cheeks.

The boy replied, "I live here now. I am your guardian angel."

Kagome stared. And stared. And stared. And stared- the boy gritted his teeth. "Stop _looking_ at me like that! And just so you know, my name is Malik."

She sighed, and tried not to glance at his bare chest. Guy was _hot_.

Kagome suddenly jumped out of the bed, and looked back at Malik. "You hungry? Or do angels not eat?" She took a quick peek at his backside. Jeez, how was the guy _so_- She mentally kicked herself, turning away from her particularly dirty thoughts.

Malik seemed to think for a second. "Do you have any waffles? I've never had one."

Kagome gaped at Malik, and openly gasped. "Are you _serious_? _Emergency in the house_! I am _so_ making waffles! You ever had scrambled eggs?"

Malik shook his head, and then asked lightly, "When are you going to make them? I assume it's going to be after you get ready for the morning, am I right?" He glanced at her ruffled, unbrushed hair, and her nightgown, which was practically see-through.

Kagome Higurashi blushed ferociously. "Yes, I need to get dressed. If you would so kindly," she glared at him now, her eyes turning red with warning of death for the consequence, "_get out_, I would be very happy."

Malik shrugged, and turned around without moving his body. He just had to turn around in the air, using his wings. It barely took any effort, if none at all.

Kagome wanted to scream. "_Please_ tell me you know what privacy is…"

Malik grinned. "Yeah, I do; that's why I turned around."

Kagome had no _idea_ her morning was going to get a whole ton worse.


End file.
